Balaak
Balaak is a fictional location from both Philippine fantasy television series, Encantadia (2005-2006) and its requel (Re-telling Sequel), Encantadia (2016). It is considered to be the equivalent of the 'Underworld' or Hell in real life, and was formerly ruled by the Bathalang Arde. Background 2005 Balaak seems to be like a cave or caverns in Hathoria as it has Hathoria's flag. It is where Sang'gre Danaya was imprisoned by Hagorn to make her give up her Brilyante. It is also where Hagorn asked the soul of his grandfather Bartimus for help in the final battle in Book 1. Balaak20051.jpg Balaak20052.jpg Balaak20053.jpg 2016 Ang Mundo sa Ilalim (The World Under), also known as Balaak, is the underworld of Encantadia. This is the place where Encantados who commited evil during their lives are sent after their death. Encantados who have worshipped and swore allegiance to Ether and/or Arde are also sent here. History 2016 When Emre cursed Arde and Ether, Arde was turned into a dragon and was sent to guard Balaak. After that, Balaak became his home, though he can leave but has no place to stay at Encantadia since he (and Ether) is forbidden to enter Devas. Encantados that were sent to Balaak 2016 *Adhara - Adhara was an evil Sang'gre, she attempted to kill Mine-a but she was overpowered by the latter and got banished to Balaak. Adhara resided in Balaak for many years, awaiting for Mine-a's death so that she can be revived by Arde. Presumably, Adhara is now back in Balaak after she died a second time. *Arvak - Arvak is mentioned by Arde to be in Balaak. *Asval - was sent to Balaak after Pirena killed him. He could be back in Balaak after Ybrahim killed the reborn Asval. *Hitano - Being a traitorous soldier of Lireo, he was sent to Balaak after being killed by Hagorn in the Mortal World. He has been sent to Devas after he changed. *Amarro - Because he allied with the Hathors in his lifetime, denied his alliance with his Lirean race, and practiced mostly evildoings alongside Hathors, led him into Balaak upon his death. He was sent back as a Hadezar when Hagorn traveled to Balaak with Ether's aid to revive the Ivtres of his dead Hathorian army to attack and take revenge to the diwatas/Lireans. He was reborn by Ether. After, he came back to Lireo with Lilasari as a Lirean soldier. *Agane - Agane is presumably sent to Balaak after being killed by Danaya. *Hathor/Hadezar *Hagorn - during the final battle, Raquim and other Ivtres from Devas descended to help kill the Hadezars Hagorn sent. Raquim faces Hagorn and after theit fight, Arianna steps in and stabs Hagorn in the back. After Hagorn killed Arianna and after Arianna retrieved the Brilyantes from Hagorn, Raquim stabs Hagorn in the head and shoulder killing Hagorn and sending his soul to Balaak. Appearances throughout the series * Source: Propesiya Balaak made it's debut in this episode when Adhara was sent here. * Source: Balakid Balaak was once again seen after a long time in this episode. Ether called to Arde to stop Lira from entering Devas, then Arde rose from Balaak and started throwing flames from his mouth. Trivia * In 2016, Balaak is an enchant word which translates to underworld. * When evil encantados die, their souls are sent to Balaak by black smoke, their bodies aren't sent with them unlike in Devas where retres deliver the good encantado's body with his/her soul. Gallery Screenshot 2017-03-30-21-49-08.png|The entrance to Balaak. Screenshot 2017-03-30-21-51-08.png|The deeper part of Balaak. Enca2016Shot1AdharainBalaak.png|Encantados that arrive in Balaak board on boats. IMG_1831.PNG|Arde's Lair in Balaak. Balaak2016inMVR.png|Balaak as seen in Mulawin vs. Ravena. GiganticBirdFromBalaakMVR.png|The Gigantic Bird summoned by Daragit using Balasik's power comes out from Balaak. Category:Stubs Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2016 series Category:Locations